forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua Kimu
I'm afraid you're not ready to know that right now. My work here is done. I have to go. I ''will ''be seeing you guys later. ''- Aqua Kimu'' '''Aqua Kimu '''is a very minor character of Forevermore and a main character of Evermore. She is one of the eldest members of the Alpha Crew, being born right at the end of Furthermore. She is the eldest daughter and child of Amethyst and Diamonda. Her Beta counterpart is Chrysocolla Kimu, the daughter of Am and Cerise. History The Forever Trilogy Diamonda became pregnant with Aqua around July or August 4999. Diamonda was pregnant throughout Furthermore and gave birth to Aqua at the end in April. Am and Diamonda married on August first, 5000, and left for Unova for their honeymoon, leaving Aqua in the care of the rest of the main characters. As Aqua is just a baby when the trilogy ends, she does not play an important role. Childhood After the war, Aqua's parents moved to Pallet Town after it was rebuilt after the final battle with Obsidian Synis. It is assumed that she often spent time with her younger sister, Copal Rosso-Senri, her cousins, Arylide and Opal, Bronze Berlitz-Palmer, Cadet Kuro, Cobalt Pine, and Hyacinth Murasaki. However, Aqua's father had disappeared while Diamonda was pregnant with Aqua's younger brother, Pyrite. For some reason, he had left Twitch, his Glalie and first Pokemon, with Aqua. She then left home around the age of seven or eight, not staying contact with her family or her family's friends. The Discovery Arc Even after searching for ten years, Aqua hadn't found her father. In 5018, she visited Professor Willow, bumping into Carmine Kazuo. She agreed to take Carmine to Kanto, seeing her younger brother for the first time. She eventually helped Pyrite, Amber, and Dodger take care of Team Rocket; it was also quite obvious that she has taken a disliking to Amber. In Pewter City, she ran into Coral, Arylide, and Copal. This is where Coral revealed that Aqua was her and Pyrite's older sister, something that Pyrite had no idea about. When Aqua mentions that Pyrite reminds her of Am, Pyrite became very angry, to her surprise. Later on, she agreed to travel with the older kids, and they had all gathered in the Viridian Forest for a lunch. That was when she met her cousin, Kaito, and the other four Team Rocket admins. She and Hyacinth were the only ones to react when Zlato mentions the admins' last names. Physical Description Carmine Kazuo mentions that Aqua resembles her mother very much, having inherited Diamonda's platinum blond hair. One of her most striking traits are her eyes, which like her father's, are two colors. One is pale blue, the other silver. She is quite tall, standing at five foot ten. Personality Aqua is quite mysterious and quiet, acting aloof even around her younger brother. However, she does not have Am's temper that takes a long time to blow, but a mixture of her parents. She has a shorter fuse than Am's, but less dangerous than when her father loses her temper. She is quite talented as a trainer, having earned all badges but the Viridian gym's. Family is important to her, as she is searching for Am, who had disappeared while Diamonda was pregnant with Pyrite. Relationships Cobalt Pine: Pyrite Kimu: Coral Kimu: Category:Characters Category:Evermore